This invention relates to the use of kinetic energy of a moving fluid to drive a two dimensional turbine. The turbine can be of arbitrary width and hence the output shaft power can be increased by increasing the turbine width. The torque of the output shaft can be controlled by varying the position of the exit throttle.
The present invention provides the means to produce shaft power, in arbitrary quantities, by extracting kinetic energy from, for example, moving air, moving water (for example the Gulf Stream), or moving steam.